The Adventures Of Everliss and Ivy in Middle Earth
by Everliss the wolf
Summary: Two sisters with horses, a talent for trouble an old dog, two cats and an amazing destiny beyond their world. What could possibly go wrong? especially when both are medieval reanactors with epic bow and blade skills? Oh and the animals are trained too! War horses Hunting hounds and cats? Yes the authoress and her friend are probably crazy, but it will be a funny story anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I'm just borrowing the characters for use in my awesome fanfiction. They all belong to Tolkien, in all his awesome glory.

Authors note: this is a not a Mary Sue. As much as I love romance this is purely comical nonsense I wrote about me and my real life bestest buddy eva, MusicChangedMyLife . She is Ivy and I am (obviously) Everliss. Every time I write a fanfiction I'm going to feel out the plot with a ficlet like this. They are going to be an ongoing series about our adventures. Sunny, Duchess, Starlite, Shadow, and Shiver are real live animals I have encountered and become well acquainted with. Shiver and Shadow are MCML's cats who enjoy sleeping on me when I stay over and Sunny and Starlite are horses I have ridden. Duchess is my old dog who is my inspiration and about 1/3 of the center of my world. If you do not like my writing style please don't read any more, if you do enjoy.

"IIIIIIIVVVVVVVVYYYYYYYYYYYY!" A girl hollered. "Get your butt out here!"

She was yelling at a small house, white in color and only one story high. The girl yelling, Everliss was about fourteen, tall for her age and skinny with thick dark curls falling down her back from a high ponytail. She was tanned, with eyes that were a gray almost blue color, and she wore glasses that were maroon in color, with small crystals on the sides.

She held the reins of one horse, while another stood beside her, his reins draped across his withers, as if the girl had been about to get on. The one whose reins were being held hostage was a palomino with a darkish coat and almost white mane. She was named starlite. At 15 1/2 hands she was an average size, and on her back a black hunter saddle with an odd attachment to the front of it, almost like a bag sat atop a dark green and saddle pad with brown and gold embroideries. A set of saddlebags draped across her saddle held water and the Lord of the rings book, in all its hardcover glory.

Beside this mare, stood a dun Stallion. His name was Sunny, and he was a big horse, at 17 hands he towered over his rider and the mare standing next to her. His coat glinted in the late afternoon light. He stamped his foot and rested his head on the girls shoulder, as if annoyed by his human's yelling, closing his eyes as if to take a nap. On his back a dark green saddle pad with black and gold embroideries sat, under another jumper saddle, almost identical but its attachment was slightly larger in width but shorter in length than the one on the mare.

Sitting at the feet of the now napping stallion, a small dog, reminiscent of a Scottie, lounged looking up at the impatient human. It had black fur with a few gray strands and a greying muzzle. It wore no leash or harness other than a simple collar with a tag that read Duchess. The dog, obviously female if the name was any indication was simply content to stand by the human.

It was obvious the dog and stallion belonged to the girl, but who was this Ivy she shouted for, and who was the mare for?

From the house another girl came out calmly, this girl had a braid running down her back to stop about midway down. She had hazel colored eyes, and paler skin than the other girl. She also had glasses. In a maroon color similar to Everliss'.

"Honestly Sissy, no need to yell." Ivy stated as she descended the steps, and took the reins from her. Two black cats trailed behind her, taking their time. Once they reached her she scooped one up, then the other, placing then in the bag attached to the saddle before mounting. Both were a satiny black color, and each wore a royal blue color. One was slightly larger than the other and his tag read Shiver. The other was smaller and her tag read Shadow.

"You were taking too long." The other girl stated with an eye roll, as she placed the dog in her saddle piece and mounted as well. Ivy held out a pair of saddle bags she had carried from the house along with a sleeping bag.

"Just thought you might want these." Ivy stated calmly, while grinning at her sister.

Her sister eyed the things sheepishly. Taking them she placed them behind her saddle. "Thanks Sis, What would I do with out cha'." She said.

"Forget to breathe and die painfully?" she asked teasingly.

That earned her a punch and a grin from the girl who was her sister.

"No Ives, something less dramatic, like get my head chopped off and become a headless horseman while looking for it." At this they both bust into giggles.

They started walking the horses towards a well-worn trail in the woods, still giggling.

"Or you'd be like nearly headless nick from Harry Potter!" They both guffawed at this. It had been a source of much laughter when they were watching the movies together.

They traveled the trails laughing and chatting about books they had read. Being sisters they had listened to most of the books on car trips or on CD's and watched the movies together, giving them much to laugh about. Percy Jackson was mentioned, along with Song of the Lioness, Protector of the Small and wild magic. Harry Potter was talked about but the lord of the Rings dominated the conversation for a majority of the time they rode.

"So were should we camp?" Ivy inquired of her sister.

"Dunno, maybe the little clearing on the ridge? Or perhaps by the giant tree that looks like it's from Lorien?" was the reply she got.

Everliss looked at her sister and saw her grin at the words 'Lorien' Ivy raised a single eyebrow, and they both said "Lorien Tree!"

"Race you!" Everliss called as she urged Sunny into a gallop. The Stallion charged ahead and leaped a log, charging up the hill, he loved to run like this!

Ivy shouted "No Fair!" frowning she urged Starlite forward.

Neither noticed the shadow that fell on them from above, both hell-bent on beating the other. Well, they didn't notice until the heard a piercingly shrill scream from above Starlite's ears flattened and sunny let out a scream of challenge.

"What the hell was that?" Ivy asked as they slowed to a stop. "It sounded freakishly like a Nazgul to me. You Liss?"

I dunno Ives, but Sunny's getting worked up, which is strange, because when I worked him as a war horse with the SCA he never acted like this, not even to car horns."

"Starlite doesn't like it either, and she was just as good, even when we jousted against horses twice her size." Ivy murmured patting her horse's neck.

Above the scream sounded again and they noticed the shadow over head. Sunny reared, screaming his challenges to whatever it was even louder, Duchess snarled at the shadow and the cats Hissed and spat. Another scream sounded, but was cut off by a mighty roar accompanied by a brilliant golden flash and the world went black for the two girls and their animals.

Thank you for reading! Please be gentle this is my first Fanfiction! I will update hopefully later this week. I would like to thank MCML, because she is indulging my need to mess with Tolkien's awesome plot. Reviews are appreciated! Flames on the other hand not so much. I like constructive criticism but not haters.

Thanks,

Everliss the Wolf


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, because if I did, Arwen would have been in love with Legolas.

My heart goes out to all those in New York hit by the storm and all those in Jersey that either has had to or are going to endure another storm. I'm also an American on the east coast and I got out of school for two days because of it, but I was not hit hard. It passed north of me, and just so everyone knows, those who were affected of know someone is you are in the prayers and thoughts of many. Other than that I only got one review on my first chapter, and the person who reviewed has to review because I know where she lives in real life. To be honest I cried. That was rather sad, but somebody did favorite the story and I got a few follows, which is awesome. Next time if you read my story, please review!

~ MCML, you won't have glasses for long so chillax.

"Ow." Everliss muttered as her vision came into focus and she became aware of the painful pounding in her head. She lifted her head of the ground to see Sunny lying on his side, and to find Duchess draped across her lap. Neither appeared harmed, so she let out a sigh of relief. With a start the events before her black out came back to her and she grabbed Duchess before leaping to her feet.

Frantically she took in her surroundings, and was shocked. They stood in a huge hall made of marble, decorated in gold, silver, red and blue. Huge windows and balconies showed beautiful landscape outside, light streamed in illuminating the whole hall, without a single candle. Every few feet at the head of the hall, a throne draped in gold, dark green, black and brown. One the throne a man with thick blond hair sat watching them. Behind the throne sat a huge golden dragon statue. The man on the throne's hair was as bright as the sunlight that streamed in the windows, his eyes were a bright crystalline blue that glowed, even from where she stood probably a good fifty feet away from him she could see the color.

"Ivy?! Ives? Where are you." Everliss shouted.

She heard a groan and whipped around. Starlite stood by Ivy's fallen form. Everliss feared the worst until Ivy sat up."

"Ouch, this hurts." Everliss sighed in relief and walked to her sister. Behind her Sunny stood up and walked towards them as well. He stopped next to his mistress to sniff her hair, face and pockets. Then he moved on to duchess, sniffing her head and shoulders, then on to Starlite, Ivy and shadow as if taking inventory, or making a head count of his female companions. Shiver did the same then nimbly leapt onto Sunny's back.

Ivy stood up. "Where the heck are we Liss?" she inquired, taking in the grandness of the hall. Seeing the man on the throne confused her, and she raised a brow at her sibling.

Everliss shrugged and said "Your guess is as good as mine."

The man stood from the throne and walked towards them, and as he did the wall behind him moved! It was a huge golden dragon that stepped down from behind the throne, startling both girls. The dragon had not been visible a moment before, for they had mistaken it for part of the wall. Ivy and Everliss tensed, habitually slipping into unarmed fighting stances. Duchess leapt down from her mistress's hold to crouch at her feet and the cats hissed and spat from the horses backs. Sunny screamed a challenge and rose up one his hind quarters, and Starlite pinned her ears back and stamped a rear foot.

"Peace children we mean you no harm, call off your protectors, we only wish to speak with you." The man said, he was eyeing Sunny's shod hooves, as the steel shoes glinted in the light.

Ivy eased out of her stance but Everliss did not, she was distrustfully eyeing the man's daggers and sword. They both noted the man dressed in medieval garb, with a tunic and breeches. He even wore a cloak. The man removed his weapons and set them on the floor slowly, and put his hands up in the 'I surrender' sort of way.

Everliss eased out of her stance as well but still eyed his distrustfully. Behind them the doors at the end of the hall swung open with a groan causing both girls to whip around in alarm. A tall fair woman entered the room, swept past the girls to stand next to the man.

She also wore medieval attire that consisted of a white dress and silver ring.

"Everliss and Ivy, daughters of the earth beyond welcome to Gondolin." Said the lady, whom Everliss assumed was Galadriel by the ring Neyena she wore and the crazy resemblance she bore to her actor in Peter Jacksons movie. At the words Gondolin she knew she was either dreaming or in Middle earth.

"Or at least Gondolin as it was before the shadows found their way into the hearts of the first born. I am Glorfindel and this is Galadriel, children welcome to middle earth." Said the man who was Glorfindel.

Everliss reached over and pinched Ivy. Ivy yelped and swatted her sister on the back of the head.

"What the heck was that for, Everliss?" she hollered at her sister who was grinning impishly. "Just checking to see if it was real, and it is, because my head hurts."

Ivy rolled her eyes .Looking at the elves she saw Glorfindel politely fighting a smile and attempting to cover it with his hand and Galadriel's mouth begin to turn up at the corners as she turned her face away. Ivy went red and gently kicked her sister's shin. Her sister gave her a goofy grin and scooped duchess up off the ground and placed her in Sunny's saddle.

"If you don't mind me asking, Lord Glorfindel, who is the dragon? I thought you slew them not kept them in your city." She looked at the dragon. He was easily six times Sunny's height and a sheer Gold in color. He lowered his head to about her eye level and spoke to her.

"My name in this world is Beleg Runya or Strongest Flame in the Common tongue, and I have brought you here children, to turn the tide."

Ivy raised a brow at him but before she could speak Glorfindel said "He is a child of Eru Ilúvatar; he just takes the form of a dragon, for he finds it most useful for the time."

Ivy and Everliss nodded slowly, and Everliss walked towards the dragon and reached out a hand to touch his scales but stopped and looked at the dragon.

"May I?" she asked, and at the dragons nod, she touched the scales on his forehead.

"They are warm and they look almost like little flames when you move", she murmured more to herself than the dragon. She and Ivy had been obsessed with dragons ever since they were young, and here she was touching one.

"What are we to do to 'turn the tide' as you said? We are neither great warriors nor do have amazing powers. You have the finest warrior middle earth has ever seen for goodness sake standing in front of you but you call two teenage girls and their animals here because…?" she asked, as she leaned against Starlite and petted Shadow's fur.

The dragon turned his attention to her. "You will not go into this task unaided. You were placed in that world at birth to be protected from Morgoth, it was Eru Ilúvatar's will that you be placed their until the time was right."

"So you mean to tell us that Eru Ilúvatar is like God then? And that we were not meant to be in our world at all at first?" Everliss queried, confused Galadriel stepped forward and spoke.

"You were meant to be a part of many, many different world's children. Our world and many others await your arrival. Eru Ilúvatar is not like your god he is your god. And he has planned all this for you." She said calmly, as if they were over reacting.

Glorfindel spoke next. "Hush Galadriel, you are confusing them. They know nothing of the prophecy and were chased by a Nazgul in their own world. Honestly, and you're the one that has children, not me. Girls, you have read of what is to come, but Morgoth has attempted to alter all worlds in his favor by choosing 2 mortals from your world as his champion. You are Ilúvatar's solution, Great warriors from the same world with similar experiences, to prevent Morgoth's domination of the worlds he will and has affected. In your world I do believe the people call him Lucifer, or Satan. Your test begins here and now in our world, we will aid you as best we can. In your world, only seconds will pass while you are here. When your task is complete you will find a door. It will open into your world, from any place in Arda and Aman and you may visit us for guidance from time to time. After you achieve the door to our realm you will be given a rest, in your own. From there, another world's 2 greatest heroes will bring you into their world to help, and in each and evey one of them Beleg Ruyna will be there is some form. Once you complete your task there another door will appear."

The dragon and Galadriel nodded. "While you are here" Galadriel said "you will make yourselves again, create a whole new body, and background that you will only use in this world. You will keep your first name, but almost nothing else. Your animals too, will change for every world. Not in appearance but in power, depending on the world and what task you must complete."

"So we get to remake ourselves, to match the world we are in?" Ivy inquired.

"Exactly child" the dragon said.

"Let us begin." The three heroes said.

Ok I think there are grammar errors, so if you see them PM me. I'm home sick from school today, so I finished the chapter. R&R ppls! Don't worry MCML your glasses will be gone by the next chapter, and your cats will get hero-ified. I hope to update every other day or so, but I may not with my hectic High school schedule. Just a heads up neither of these chapters were beta'd so…. Ya.

Anyways, til' next time

-Everliss the Wolf


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own my characters, but not Lord of the Rings, I'm just playing with the characters and plot.**

**Almost exactly a third of the people, who viewed this story were visitors, you guys can leave reviews too! Even anonymous reviews are appreciated. MCML got reviews views and favorites and followers as far away as Germany and the Netherlands. We are being beaten by the books about sparkly Vampires that don't burn in sunlight, as well and that's just embarrassing! Hopefully when the hobbit comes out in December we will get to one up them. But for now we are dangerously close to losing our third most popular book spot to Percy Jackson! Ahhhh!**

* * *

"How?" the sisters asked the three before them.

Glorfindel spoke first. "You already have skills in wielding the blade no? You will each choose a blade to your liking from the armory-"he was cut off by Ivy.

"Wasn't Gondolin destroyed?" ivy asked.

Everliss was confused, she had thought so as well.

Glorfindel smiled and said "it was, but now it had become the threshold between our worlds. It is a place of legend for those of Middle Earth and even for some of your world. Now if you would let me finish?"

Ivy turned red, realizing she had just interrupted the Balrog slayer. "Sorry" she mumbled still a little red in the face. He laughed

"It is quite alright child; I do not condemn you for curiosity." He said gently.

"As I was saying, you will pick blades that suit you from the armory then you will choose an appearance, and a 'parent' from middle earth, so that none suspect you are from a different world. You will each receive a gift, to help you on your way from each of us, Galadriel, myself, and Beleg Ruyna. Before I am asked, when Gondolin fell Ilúvatar decided that it would be restored in all its former glory to aide middle earths finest hero's through their darkest days, its armory is always full to the brim with weapons crafted to perfection, but none live here. The gardens are always perfect and birds still sing in the morning but…" Glorfindel trailed off, as if lost in memory.

Galadriel raised a brow at him and walked up to the girls. Placing a hand on each of their shoulder she said "Come, we shall go to the armory. Beleg will you please bring Glorfindel?"

In response the great dragon nodded and "hmed" at the ellon who was staring out the windows, at a flag fluttering in the breeze. It had a golden flower on it, the symbol of Glorfindel's house, before the fall of the city.

Everliss looked at him as Galadriel gently pushed them towards the door from which she had entered. Sunny and Starlite followed their mistresses and the cats perched on the horses, content to be passengers.

When they exited the throne room like hall, there was a long corridor that was also made of white marble. On the railings, were carvings reminiscent of Morning-glory vines.

There were also tall windows all along the right hand side of the corridor, and only now did both girls realize that none of the windows had glass. At the end of the hall was a set of winding stairs which Galadriel, the girls and their animals ascended, at the top they stepped into an enormous room with windows on the left hand side, but every inch of wall was covered in weapons. Galadriel smiled at their gasps.

"From here you may choose your weapons, but do not be greedy, pick only weapons you can use well. Everliss practically ran to shields on the far side of the room and ivy darted for the bows.

Glorfindel came up the steps and he walked into the middle of the room, and Everliss noted he had put his sword a daggers back on. "My apologies, that occasionally happens." He looked at Galadriel a little sheepishly as he finished. She simply smiled at him.

Everliss spoke startling him a little "It happens to everyone, memories can be too much to handle some times, right Ives?" ivy glared at her sister for the use of her nick name but nodded in agreement.

"From what I have seen of your skills, through Galadriel's mirror Ivy, I would have thought you would like those bows," he said as he walked towards her. He walked up next to her and touched an empty place in the wall, which moved aside to reveal a bow that was much larger than all the others.

"You are a horse back archer nay?" he asked as he pulled the bow of the wall. It was easily six feet in length and made of white and gold wood. It's string was a silvery gray.

"This was my bow, when I was serving as an archer, before I served as a knight. It served me well, and I hope it will do the same for you." He said handing it to her. She pulled it, and surprisingly easy. At her surprised look Glorfindel chuckled.

"That is the magic of it, little one, it is spelled to be an easy pull, but the arrows fly as far as any bow this big, but only those who are gifted it, can draw it, unless someone lifts it to selflessly save a life." He grinned at Ivy's awestruck expression and patted her shoulder, turning her toward the blades.

Everliss was still walking among the shields, testing the edges and weights, shaking her head no, and frowning in frustration. Glorfindel walked over to her, and lifted a shield that was a good six feet up on the wall down before handing it to her. She smiled at him in thanks before taking the proffered shield. It came up to her chest, but was light as a feather, she would have tested how sharp the edge was but it was covered. It was technically an illegal move but when they had no rules apply melee fighting at home, in the reanactments she would coat the edge of her shield in the orange powder used to determine where people had been hit with a blade, or other weapon and use the edge of her shield to fight when disarmed. She slid into a fighting stance and swung it around experimentally, she then straightened with a smile and said "it is light, what is it made of?"

"Dragon scale." Was the answer she received. "a single scale from a dragon, that lived before the fall, when we first came to Arda. The dragon was blood red, but as soon an my father touched it, the scale turned a pure white. The blacksmith sharpened its bottom edge, so that it can slash through even orc armor. Take of the cover little one, it will not disappoint."

She did as asked, and removed the cover and gasped at the shield's design. A golden flower, from Glorfindel's house was painted above a golden dragon made of many tiny scales. She traced the design with her finger, and found the small dragon, was arm to the touch, like Beleg's scales had been. Her hand tingled with the memory, and she could almost feel the scales again.

"Who's shield was this Glorfindel?" she asked quietly as she continued to examine it. "Your's I had it made for you once Galadriel showed me your fighting trick. I used it myself in Rivendell, and found it extremely useful." He answered. He layed a hand on her shoulder and said, "you and your sister remind me of Ecthelion and myself when we were young." He smiled wistfully.

Everliss covered her shield then hugged him tightly. "Thank you Thank you Thank you!" she said without letting go of him. He smiled and patted her back.

"Your quite welcome, small one." She looked up at his teasing smile. He had seen her lash out at others in her own world for calling her short.

She stuck out her tongue at him releasing him and childishly pouting. From across the room Ivy began to laugh, earning a glare from her sister. Galadriel chuckled, and Everliss huffed and storm over to the swords, trying to preserve what little of her dignity was left, even Beleg gave what could be identified as a dragonish smile even if it was a bit frightening. Ivy was looking at the quivers full of arrows, they were all labeled. Griffin, Giant Eagle, Phoenix were at the very end of the quivers.

"Glorfindel, which arrows can I use?" ivy asked.

"Take three quivers, with rarer feathers, the quivers are spelled to never run out, because after the arrow is shot and its target is dead, it returns to the quiver. Ivy's eyes got wide.

"Wow" she said.

"Cool" was Everliss' reply as she walked along the wall with the swords. She was scanning the wall with narrowed eyes, looking for something specific. She was getting frustrated and frowning at the wall when Ivy pointed to a set of blades at the very top of the wall

"Look! Everliss it's a dual blade." Everliss backed up craning her neck to see a beautiful set of blades, attached at the hilt.

Galadriel pointed at them and said "_Come down Sword of kings, meet your mistress at last"_ in the elvish tongue with a voice that was full of power. It was almost as if the sun had hidden for a moment because as the blade descended from its perch the sunlight strengthened and the blade gleamed with a deadly light.

"Its name is agarwaen agar, or bloodstained Glory." she said as she handed the blade to Everliss. On the blades there were elvish runes. They read '_Courage to those who wield this blade and wet it with blood for they will walk a troubled road, in this world and many, Loyalty like a wolfs is granted to those who make the sacrifice of the warrior" _Everliss frowned at this, not understanding it.

"Glorfindel, what does this mean?" she asked. Glorfindel and ivy leaned over her shoulder to look, and Beleg answered her question.

"It was made before the fall, and has been wielded by kings, in centuries past. The king who chooses to confront battle is strong, and this blade was made powerful enough to defend against an army by itself, but it has a will of it's own and has grown blood thirsty over the years. The Men who wield it either have a will of iron, or submit to madness. But when a woman wields it, it gentles itself and can be used to fight or heal. It does the healing and fighting through the wielder, for without one it lays dormant." He said. Everliss looked intrigued.

"But what does it mean by' loyalty like a wolf's' then?" she asked.

If the sword deems the wielder worthy, it allows the wielder to speak with wolves, and command their loyalty, because the first thing to die one the blade was a warg, and the blades' magic purged it of the foul darkness that mutilated it's ancestors, and it was a giant grey wolf, that followed all the wielders that had a strong enough will until their deaths, but vanished afterwards, only to reappear centuries later, when the next came along.

Ivy, Glorfindel, and Galadriel all took several steps back. Everliss slid into her stance and twirled the blade to and fro, as if she was dancing, she swung to the left, letting the blades slash through the air. It was a deadly, kind of dance almost, as she stepped here and there, making it seem as if she had only just missed impaling herself on the blade.

Glorfindel clapped when she had finished, and handed her two sheathes, one for each blade. He showed her that the small jewel on the hilt, was a clasp that when released allowed the weapon to separate into two separate blades, so she could wield them either way.

"Well that's just got to be the coolest blade I've ever seen Liss', is it balanced?" Ivy asked as her sister sheathed the blades.

"Yup, it's balanced to perfection. Ives, you're gonna want some blades too, I love you dearly and your great with a bow but your no master archer yet. I mean come on, did you see what happened in the first movie here? Even Mr. Pointy eared Elvis princeling had to put away his ranged weapon." Everliss said. Ivy Pouted at her.

"Your such a joy killer you meanie." She grumbled as she walked towards the daggers.

Glorfindel was struggling not to laugh at how fast these girls could change topics and moods.

Ivy selected twin long knives, with emerald green hilts, that had silver vines on carved into the blade filled with a glass like substance.

"What's with the glass in the blade?" Ivy inquired as she twirled them through the air, getting a feel for their balance.

Glorfindel smiled but it was Beleg that answered. "They Glow when ancient magic is about. Whether it is good or ill, they will omit a Forest green glow to alert you of its presence."

The sisters nodded, and Ivy offered her blades to her sister for inspection, then snatched her sister's blades from Everliss' side to examine them. Both sets of swords/knives were returned, and Glorfindel said "Come, we have much to do and little time with which to do it." And with that he exited the room.

* * *

**Ok well there is my chapter, sorry it took so long, but my sister had a bad allergic reaction last week and then my biology teacher and my A.P history teacher spring a bunch of test on me. R&R people! T makes me more likely to update faster. Jkjk. Hopefully I will get a break since the holidays are only two days away, but you never know, plus I've got three projects due soon. **

**Hugs and kisses from one crazy authoress to her readers!**

**-Everliss the Wolf, over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everybody! I just put up a poll to see if the next world Everliss and Ivy visit should be Harry Potter or the Avengers. If Harry potter wins we would be entering in the 4**__**th**__**, 5**__**th**__** or 6**__**th**__** book and there will be a poll for that too. If the Chronicles of Narnia win there would be a "which book" the options are 'The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe' poll. I know my writing style needs work, but please keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction and I have almost no Beta-ing because MCML is to LAZY to activate her profile or return my story in an attachment that I can use, but I love her anyway! I'm sorry if the last chap. was to long winded for some of you. I'm trying to explain everything because it bugs me when other people omit the descriptions and spring random rules of their world on you. Enjoy this chapter hopefully! I apologize in advance for any incorrect Grammar, happy MCML?**_

_**Disclaimer, I don't own Tolkien's characters, catchphrases or plots. I do own Everliss, and Duchess. And a Rudolph Stuffed Animal.**_

Everliss and ivy walked down the stairs around a corner and followed Glorfindel to a huge room. It was circular, with huge windows and had a large raised platform in the middle. On it sat two chairs, obviously for Glorfindel and Galadriel, with a large open space, for Beleg.

"Ivy, You and your sister are now going to choose a new appearance and Identity for this world. You Will retain your names, skills and memories, but little else." Glorfindel said to them from his seat between Galadriel and Beleg.

"You will create a history for yourselves, and when all is done a door will open for you. It will leave you six miles south of Rivendell, and Glorfindel will tell the guards of your coming" Galadriel said, and then both of the Elves looked expectantly at Beleg.

The dragon rose up onto his hind quarters and spread his wings out wide, wand the light from the windows shone through them, bathing the girls in a golden glow.

"Let it begin" Beleg said, and his voice rumbled and echoed throughout the room ominously. First Ivy then Everliss were surrounded by these golden lights, reminiscent of fireflies that flew around them. They went from small glows to walls of light that surrounded the girls, lifting them off their feet. A few flew over to Sunny, Starlite, Duchess, and the kitties, and the girls could just barely see sunny and the Kitties attempt to eat them, before the glows obscured their vision entirely.

The girls could here Galadriel say "Picture what you would want to look like, if you lived here, we will start from there"

Everliss imagined tan skin, and long blond hair, that turned red when she was angry, pointed ears, Ice blue eyes, and a height of 6' that was muscular, but not body-builder like. High cheekbones and dimples appeared in her mental image, and bright white teeth, but on her back, a tribal wolf howling at the moon appeared and red and gold flame tattoo's climbed her left arm. In this she wore no glasses. When she was satisfied, she opened her mouth to ask what next, but all the came out was a scream, because the magic now hurt like hell! As if each of the golden lights now was a flame burning her skin, but as this happened she added one more thing to her mental image. In elvish Glyphs the works Courage, Loyalty, and Honor appeared on her upper back and shoulders, with a roaring dragon, exactly like Beleg crouched above them. She heard Ivy shout and Glorfindel say something, but couldn't understand them over her screaming. But then, as quickly as the pain had come it vanished. Looking down at her hands she saw the change in skin tone and pulled gently her hair over her shoulder to confirm it had changed color. It had.

She heard a similar scream from Ivy and tried to lunge in her sister's direction, but the lights kept her suspended, frustrating her.

"IVY!"

The lights released her, dropping her and her sister unceremoniously onto the marble floor.

"Ouch, that hurt. Why did nobody warn us it was gonna hurt like a Sonofabitch?" Everliss asked.

Ivy chuckled at her sister, she only cussed when she was unnerved, to hide any fear. She looked at her hair and grinned. Her hair was a light shade of brown, but it had dark blue highlights in it, she now had green eyes, with little flecks of ice blue, and she was GLASSES-FREE! She was 5'10 now, a good height but still not as tall as her sister. She also had tan skin. She had a blue swirly tattoo on her left arm that climbed to her shoulder, and disappeared under her shirt. She had the same tattoo as Everliss on her upper back, but a tribal mountain lion snarled at the sun on her back.

Glorfindel snickered at the Everliss' indignant look, then spoke.

"I am sorry small ones, I did not realize it would hurt. But now we know. Next we must create a past for you. It will have to be a plausible one, for two elves, who never lived in Lindon, Rivendell, Lothlorien or Mirkwood."

Everliss got a wicked smirk on her face, then looked over at Ivy. Seeing her sister smirk back she knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"What if we were from Gondolin? What if, we were a lord's daughters, a lord who was renowned for his skill with weapons? One who would teach his daughters the way of the sword and the bow despite their gender? These girls who saw the fall, after seeing the death of their beloved Ada, the only parent they had ever known, went east to hunt Orcs and goblin and seek revenge. But now, with the growing darkness, they hunted a party of Orcs down in Mirkwood, and heard tales of a reborn Gondolin balrog slayer, who just so happened to be their Ada? That a good enough tale for you?"

Glorfindel sat down hard, a little stunned by how much of their world the girls seemed to know, but Galadriel and Beleg remained unsurprised.

"It is a good tale, and it would explain the tattoos and the blade skills, it would also dispel most of the distrust anyone would voice if you were Glorfindel's daughters. It is fortunate that Glorfindel is tight lipped about his past, and not telling anyone about his daughters wouldn't come as a huge shock, if he had thought you dead." Glorfindel nodded absently at her words then stood.

"Now that this is settled, it is on to your attire and your animals. All Gondolin War Horses wear Mithril armor, and I'm going to assume that when asked Sunny and Starlite are Gondolin Bred since they live as long as their masters, if not longer. Each house's war horses had a special ability. The golden Flower's horses had the ability to assume the shape of a hawk. But when in extreme danger it could grow proportionate wings in its equine form."

Everliss and Ivy whipped around and sure enough Sunny and Starlite each had a good twenty some foot wingspan. From Sunny's back a small cloud of shadowy mist rolled across to materialize as shadow right at Ivy's feet. Duchess lept from Sunny's saddle and seemed to blur, and WHOOSH she was at Everliss' side. Shiver just licked his fur, as if he was above trying out what ever new abilities he might have. Ivy raised an eyebrow at him, and Shadow meowed at him. Disdainfully as only a cat can be, he jumped down from his perch, and his form seemed to blur then enlarge, and in Shivers place a huge jet black saber tooth stood. Then his form blurred again and he trotted over to Ivy smugly.

"Your cats. Of course they would get super natural abilities." Everliss grumbled.

"your dog can do more than just run fast, we figured it only fair to give your dog multiple abilities since your sister has two cats." Glorfindel said backing away from the girls, Duchess turned away from the group and let out a single bark. A sound like a sonic boom sounded and the girls were knocked off their feet.

"Damn that's cool!" Everliss grinned, as she picked up her dog and cuddled her to her chest.

"Good doggie" she murmered.

"Alright on to clothing" Galadriel said happily, bouncing out of her chair and onto her feet causing both the girls to giggle. Who would have thought that one of the most powerful elves in middle earth would be so happy about clothing.

"It will be just like the appearance change, but this one should be painless."

Sure enough little golden lights shimmered into existence and spun around the girls. Both closed their eyes and were enveloped by the light. Ivy imagined her hair in a braid; she wore a Hunter green tunic and deep brown leggings, meant for riding. The weapons she carried rose from her hands were they were clutched to buckle on her back. She wore a dark grey cloak.

Everliss' hair rose into a tall ponytail, and she wore a Hunter green tunic and deep brown leggings. Her swords buckled at her waist but her shield slung over her back, and warrior braids covered her ears, but were pulled back with the rest of her hair.

This time the lights deposited them a little more gently and then instead of vanishing they simply flew to the saddle bags, gracefully dodging the cats and sunny before flying into the saddlebags.

"What?" Everliss and Ivy chorused

Beleg chuckled. "it seems the little fae wish to accompany you, they are lonely, their home world was destroyed long ago, and they dance between worlds, hunted in some, unnoticed by most in others. They happen to be particularly fond of your world though. If have need of anything from your world, they can procure it, all you need do is ask. But now you are almost ready to see Middle Earth, little ones we shall each give you gifts and send you on your way. Glorfindel you go first."

Glorfindel stepped up to them placing a hand on both heads. Then he said, "Every Gondolin lady wears a circlet of their house."

Two identical circlets appeared, made of gold and mithril, a small golden lily rested on each girl's forehead.

"That's more like it. Usually the heir's circlets are worn by men, but since my daughters are such skilled soldiers why not? Hmm?"

He pointed at the horses and Mithril armor appeared on them as well, and Duchess' color turned a deep shade of blue.

Grinning at their amazed faces he turned to the dragon, "I must return to Rivendell, my Guards will slack off if I am absent to long." He said

The dragon gave a regal nod, and the elf's form dissolves into a white light and faded away. Galadriel stepped down.

"You will face much darkness on your journey, I am giving you the power to call upon light in all it's forms. They are Moonlight, Sunlight, and fire. It can heal, and it can burn, use it wisely." She said. As she finished speaking a bright glow enveloped the girls.

She turned to Beleg and at his nod faded away like Glorfindel had, before the girls could question the her.

The great dragon descended, and walked over to the girls. "My gift will be more subtle, but you won't be doubted, so if you ever find yourself lacking courage listen hard you can hear my roar, for I am always watching you. No spell shall deceive your eyes while you are here, but the rest must be discovered on your own, for we are short on time so off you go!"

A door materialized and opened and the girls mounted up placing their respective felines and canines onto their saddles, peering out the door they realized that they were several hundred feet of the ground Ivy turned to question Beleg but Starlite and sunny bolted forward and jumped out of the door. Both girls started screaming.

But as they fell, a whoosh sounded, and wings materialized on their horses, turning their screams of fear to whoops of joy.

"Faeries?" Everliss hollered over the sound of wings and the whistling wind.

A single golden light flew from her saddlebag, and she extended a hand which it perched on, Duchess poked her head up from her perch and sniffed it tentatively. It made a sound like birdsong, causing Ivy to giggle. It was actually a small elfish figure. It was slightly reminiscent of Tinkerbelle, but completely golden.

"Could I have a compass please?" she asked and the small thing nodded an affirmative before disappearing into the saddle bag again. She and Ivy halted the horses, who hovered as they waited. The saddlebag the little fae had disappeared into glowed, and the tiny fae appeared again tugging on a chord, in an attempt to bring it out with her. Everliss chuckled, and gently took the cord.

"Thanks , but what should I call you little one?" she asked.

The little fae just shrugged, and Ivy shouted "What about Sparrow?"

The little thing whistled happily (or at least that's how it seemed) and promptly flew back into the saddle bag.

"Well cool." Everliss said as she lifted the compass up. she fiddled with it for a moment the pointed straight ahead and hollered, that's north Ives, Race ya!"

"Wait!" her sister yelled. Everliss scowled. "What?"

"We should approach on the ground, so as not to alarm anyone!"

"Ok Killjoy!"

**Tadaa! We are out of the inbetween part, and their will be Legolas and the council in the next chapter! R&R ppls! And vote in my Poll! Sorry it took soooo long but life has an annoying habit of letting my sis use the computer more often to play video games than letting me type my story! **


End file.
